THE PEKING KING AND THE NEW YORK QUEEN
by randomle26
Summary: (FUTURE ROBRAE FIC WITH KFRAE FRIENDSHIP) "As fate would have it in the toss of the dice, they went to opposite ends of this world of our lives. Opposite eyes, opposite minds. Such things matter in these troubled times." -The Doors; THE PEKING KING AND THE NEW YORK QUEEN


**AN: Here's a random Robin/Raven drabble. I love reading stories where Robin get's all crazy and tyrannical so I decided to play around with that. Please ignore any errors- it's been awhile. **

**Song Inspiring: THE PEKING KING AND THE NEW YORK QUEEN by **_**The Doors**_

* * *

_They passed in the heavens each day up above__  
__Time after time and it soon became love_

_They could not touch, they could not kiss__  
__They had no flesh, no earthly bliss_

_So they made a scheme, they made a plan__  
__They would come down to earth as a woman and a man_

* * *

The peasant in the hall was more then terrified. If he were any more frightened, he would've died just from the chipper sound of a mouse scurrying by.

"Move your ass," commanded a soldier- poking at the peasant with his weapon. At the moment, said villager was much more afraid of what was beyond the door then of the soldier poking him with whatever _harmful_ weapon he yielded.

The two black doors opened, allowing the villager to gawk in the amazingness of the room before him. Not like it was covered in jewels or riches, but because of its darkness. The only colors- if you could call them colors- were black and maybe a light grey. Had his eyesight been better, he might've noticed the person blending in with the room (because they were clad in such dark rags).

Turning away from the covered window (the peasant wasn't aware people would gaze out of closed windows anyhow), he saw a majestically mysterious woman with a stoic expression on her face. Her lip snarled, frightening him where he stood. He decided it'd be best if he just focused on something- not her lips for they were angry or her eyes for they were hypnotizing, but at the red stone on her forehead.

"Well?" Raven Roth sneered as she crossed her arms over her well-grown chest.

The peasant gulped, "I-I came here… to s-show you… I found him, and I-"

She scoffed causing him to shake like a timid rabbit, "I _know_- that's why you're here. But you have yet to actually prove it to me."

"L-Lord Empress… I really-"

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Raven threatened, and the villager saw objects cased in black essence life up around her aura just before running out of the room. Knowing Raven's patience wasn't to be tested, the villager came back in and threw a body onto the floor, a body with a sack on his head.

"H-Here he is, Lord Empress," he stuttered. The villager proceeded to pull off the sack. He began to reach for anything else blocking the empress's view from the identity of the captured, but she halted him with a raised hand.

In a softer tone, Raven said, "Thank you for finding him." She flicked her wrist and used her magic to give the villager gold (so much gold that he nearly fell over trying to hold it). "Take him back to his home… and give him his family back," she instructed one of her soldiers. The soldier and the rather perplexed villager left the room, leaving Raven with the tied up man.

Raven didn't bother going up to the body, she just stared back at the window, living in her thoughts.

"You're not going to unmask me?"

In refusal to turn to him, Raven said to the window, "I can tell it's you, Wally."

The tied up man scoffed, "You weren't even going to pretend like you didn't know."

"You're hair was rather convincing," she finally turned around, "and the fact that you decided to wear _his_ mask was clever, but you forgot that you were trying to _trick_ an empath." Raven easily snapped her fingers and released Wally from his ropey jail.

Wally rubbed his wrists in comfort and removed the mask from his face- allowing Raven to see the emeralds in his eyes. "So that's why you put a BOLO out for me."

"Why you're trying to hide from me is rather odd?" she admitted.

"_Some_ think of you as a tyrant, Rae," Wally confessed.

She nodded, "Because I'm a demon."

"No," the redhead immediately defended, "Maybe it's the rumors we're hearing about your _kingdom_ here in Gotham. Really, I thought you would've taken over Jump first."

Raven said, "I had the soldiers spread rumors of cruelty to keep people away. But I still don't kill. I may blackmail, but I don't take lives. I'm… I'm trying not to act like Trigon."

Wally paused and stared at Raven. Even with her emotionless expression and stoic stance, Wally could tell that she was still just a little girl confused about the world. "I don't know if you're lying or not… but I guess the fact that you released that guy and gave him money is a sign."

"How do you know the sign didn't have a reward?" she said with a smirk twitching at the corners of her lips.

Wally laughed like he hadn't in a long time, "Because Roy showed me the ones he was printing out." They shared a small laugh at mention of the former Titan "acting" as a double agent. In complete honesty, Raven knew and Roy would've struggled to hide that from her. Really, she's the one who tells him all the stuff that he sends back to all the other (former) Titans.

The two former Titans stood in silence, reveling in the quiet atmosphere. That was until he asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

Raven turned back to her window before whispering so only he could hear, "How is _he_?"

Wally froze in his spot, wondering if he should lie or not. Thoughts dictating his voice, he said, "Dick is actually healthy and sane. He might be trying to plan a hostile takeover Gotham though. Garth keeps telling him he wouldn't stand a chance against you." Raven didn't move, allowing Wally to have a silent conversation with her back.

"Victor, Roy, and I keep trying to convince him that you're still… you know, you," he confessed- seeing it is that Roy and Victor were the only Titans that have actually seen Raven (not including Wally's current appointment), "He doesn't believe us."

"Good," Raven murmured, seeming satisfied with the fact that her former leader thought the worst of her.

Wally rubbed his neck in a confused manor. "Why do you want him to think you're sum heartless tyrant? It's obvious that you're still 'Raven', Raven," Wally paused before giving evidence, "He doesn't blame you for what happened."

Raven felt her knuckles turn white more then saw. She stared back at Wally- any previous laughter missing- and said with monotony, "He should. I_ lost _control and I _killed _Starfire."

"Is that why you want him to think you've turned completely demonic? Because you screwed up like any human?"

"Yes," Raven hissed without definition.

Ending that, Wally stood firmly and stared at the Empress Raven. Wally knew better- Raven was like the Great Wall of China, almost completely unbreakable, "So what do I tell him?"

Raven creased her eyebrow as if the answer was so plainly obvious. "You tell him that nothing has changed, I'm just a ruthless queen taking over what he would once call a home. I hope you think of a convincing lie on your way back to Blüdhaven."

"I don't know if I can lie to him," Wally said.

Raven snapped her fingers, a soldier appearing from behind a curtain and grabbing Wally harshly by his shoulders, "I have faith in you, Wallace. You'll think _fast_."

Having nothing more to say, Raven continued to stare at her closed window as Wally was pushed forward out into the hall. The doors closed and the soldier poked at his back harshly, "Hurry up."

Wally grimaced, "Oh knock it off, Dick, she's not here!"

The soldier before agreeing, "That's true," and removed his helmet. Wally stared into the flashing blue eyes of his best friend.

"I can't believe she couldn't tell it was you," the redhead commented, "You may be wearing Roy's uniform and all but still, she's an empath. And don't you guys have a bond?"

Dick only moved his head up in a slight nod, his eyes looking back at the door. He would've told Wally about how he practiced blocking his bond from Raven, but was distracted by the sleek, obscure door.

The redhead sighed, "You better thank me for doing all this to get you proof that Raven was still fighting on the right side."

Nightwing- the former and first Robin- turned back to his best friend and said, "What should I do now?"

"For one thing, you need to go home and tell Roy to clean out that uniform," Wally said before pinching the bridge of his nose, "You also need to talk to her."

"And say what?"

Wally scoffed, "How about you say everything you've kept inside- everything you've told me? How you love her and how you're not mad at her? Or how you care need her so much that you would even give in and be some evil dictator by her side? Aren't those your exact words?"

Dick ran a gloved hand through his messy ebony locks, "You really think I should?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Every queen needs a king," he pointed dramatically at the door, "There's one queen missing her king."

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**I was trying something different and I really hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review, thanks!**


End file.
